kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahmanus Palace
Built in an incredible 2 years after King Rahmanus I and the fall of the monks, Rahmanus Palace is extensively large and spacious able to house up to 189 guests each with their own bedroom. It is made of finely polished marble, a lot originally from a previous castle said to have existed 500 years before the monks. It remains one of the greatest architectural masterpieces of the "Age of Kings". 'Exterior' Courtyard and Gardens Rahmanus' courtyard is rather small and is accessed immediately upon proceeding through the gates. It has a wide variety of flora and fauna with a neat stone pathway leading to the Palace, Bazaar and the Brooke Bridge.The gardens surround the radius of the castle except for when one enters the Bazaar. Other than that the Rahmanus Gardens enter as far as the Brooke bridge. rahmanus courtyard.jpg|A pathway in the courtyard which leads onto the Brooke Bridge. rahmanus courtyard 2.jpg|The left hand side of the courtyard with the gardener's hut (right background) brooke bridge 1.jpg|The Brooke Bridge leading to the Forest of Moore at Midnight brooke bridge 2.jpg|The Brook Bridge with the River Rahmanus flowing beneath rahmanus bazaar 1.jpg|The open Bazaar at daylight hours rahmanus bazaar 2.jpg|The sheltered bazaar during daylight hours rg.jpg|Rahmanus Gardens Brooke Bridge Located to the West of the main entrance accessible through the Courtyard, the Brooke Bridge remains a place sometimes regardless as off-limits due to the area linking the Forest of Moore to the very Palace grounds. Bazaar Located to the East of the main entrance accessible through the Courtyard, the Rahmanus Bazaar is open in the general public as well as adventurers and travellers. The Bazaar opening hours are between 7am - 11:30pm on a casual day. 'Interior' Throne Room Rahmanus Throne Room is exceptionally big and is the largest room in the palace excluding the dungeons. Red curtains are draped from massive flying buttresses that support the very upper levels of the palace and a red satin rug leads up to the King and Queen's throne. throne room.jpg|A knight walking into the throne room while the King/Queen is absent. hallway 1.jpg|The hallway leading the the bedrooms at night. hallway ruin.jpg|The hallway after the apocalypse. dining hall.jpg|Dining Hall of Rahmanus. kitchen.jpg|Kim and Kom Rabbit working in the kitchen pantry.jpg|Pantry of food ram dungeon 1.jpg|Floor B1 of the North Tower ram dungeon 2.jpg|The lowest floor of the Dungeon. north tower.jpg|The exterior of the North Tower with a guard approaching it. harem photo.jpg|A photograph depicting the Harem at night. It is the main place of gathering when Sephiroth wishes to address his friends and family on important matters. Hallway There are several hallways in Rahmanus however the only one to be mentioned in the Roleplay and appear in the Roleplay is the hallway that leads to the guest bedrooms and the King/Queen's chambers. The hallway, is very long and takes approximately 3 minutes to get from the start of the hallway to the bedrooms (walking speed). Dining Hall The Dining Hall is able to seat approximately 18 people excluding the King who sits at the top of the table. There is no set seat for the Queen however she is often found on the right hand side of the King or in some cases, She is known to sit on the right knee of the King. Kitchen/Pantry The Rahmanus is accessible to all members of the royal family and guests of the palace with similar rules to the pantry with the exception of excessive raiding. While some meals have been explicity mentioned to be prepared by Raven and Sephiroth and other roleplay characters the real chefs in the kitchen are only known to Sephiroth. The kitchen is large enough to have several chefs at a time allowing it to cater for an entire palace. North Tower (Dungeon) The North Tower is located to the North-East of the Palace and is the dungeon of Rahmanus. Though rarely used, Crimes such as genocide, regicide, rape, excessive physical abuse etc. are rarely over looked, if ever. The tower is approximately 16 metres high with the palace standing at 28 metres. The dungeon is extremely large inside and despite its height, the higher there are only 2 levels. Harem The "Harem" or the private rooftop for the King and Queen is an outdoor expansion of their royal chamber. The Harem has 2 set of vine swings, a small hot tub and a view of The Forest of Moore and all the Kingdom below. It is also a place where Sephiroth used to hang out with his friends when he was prince. 'Trivia' *''Kim and Kom are two rabbits who do all the cooking in Rahmanus. On YoVille however they are 3 brothers who perform music for the King and Queen in the Throne Room.'' *''The Hallway, in the roleplay is exceptionally infinite.'' *''The pantry is the one of the few places in the palace Shadows can enter.'' *''The North Tower remains mostly unexplored by Sephiroth and co. Most of it being a total mystery.'' *''The Harem only has featured in the YoVille roleplay and never elsewhere. However it does exist in both.''